


a quiet moment

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are coffee grounds beneath your fingernails and faint splotches of flour on your hips that somehow made it past the apron. You're lucky to be here, you know, standing with the woman you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quiet moment

There are coffee grounds beneath your fingernails and faint splotches of flour on your hips that somehow made it past the apron.  


It's been a little while since the rest of the RFA trickled out; long enough to switch off and clean out the coffee machines, and long enough for you to begin sweeping up, but the cafe still feels like it carries an extra burst of that warmth that came from their presence.

Of course, the main source of warmth comes from the woman who made this all possible.

There’s been an airiness to Jaehee’s steps that wasn’t there when you first met her. Through planning and overseeing the construction, her caution diminished, giving way to enthusiasm unmarred by worry, and now… well, it's only the cafe's first day, but Jaehee is seeping sunshine.

It’s beyond infectious. Even at the peak of rush hours – friends with fanclubs bring good luck to the businesses they visit, it seems – all it took was a glance towards her to make you feel like all the rushing was nothing. Anything’s possible, with her.

As you watch, you notice a strand of hair that's come untucked from behind her ear and you wonder, idly, if tucking it back for her would be too saccharine a move; if she would see through you and know it's an excuse just to get close to her, and if she would mind.

You don’t realize how long you’ve paused to watch her until she straightens and notices you. “What?”

“Mmm, nothing,” you say. As if prompted, Jaehee reaches up to tuck the hair back into place, and you smile. “Just thinking how lucky I am to be here, with the woman I love.” You rest your hands on the top of the broom, and your chin on your hands.

Jaehee pinks, but the corners of her mouth turn up. “Fiancée,” she says, with a small touch of shyness remaining along with a large dose of pride.

The term, still new, elicits a wave of giddiness; giddiness that only heightens when you follow it up with, “Future wife.”

You stand there, smiling at each other, basking in contentment for a moment, until you remember yourselves.

"The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go home. Together.” No secret, of course, but that makes the reminder no less delighting.

“Right,” you say, response slowed a little with the weight of your happiness, “let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so much m/f, I need so many more f/f fics to make up for it


End file.
